


Ulang Tahun Caraka

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Ulang Tahun Caraka [4]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, Raka!





	Ulang Tahun Caraka

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Grup-Grupan  
  
Минерва  
Selamat ulang tahun, Raka.  
Lev  
ea ea si otak curang ngucapin duluan buat raka  
tapi yah hbd bro  
aku padamu selalu  
Ini apa ya.  
Met ultah Rak!  
Lev  
hampura nyai  
安藤いざなみ  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAKA-KUN (o^ O^)シ彡☆  
MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA MINE-CHAN (人´▽`*)♪  
Минерва  
Langgeng apanya.  
RYO  
HBD  
Maaf aku sedang sibuk jadi cuma bisa bilang begitu  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUUUUUUUUUN ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Lev  
mbak mohon air matanya dikondisikan ya mbak  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN IHHHHH (ﾉ;≡ω≡)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Wah makasih semua  
Ditunggu hadiahnya  
Makasih  
Lev  
bangke  
Tunggu aku di Tokyo, Rak.  
Aku akan menghajarmu.  
安藤いざなみ  
AKU BELUM NGASIH HADIAH ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Tapi aku lagi nabung gimana dooong (。･´д`･。)  
Lev  
gaboleh nam harus buat raka dulu  
安藤いざなみ  
KOK GITU ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Si Lev wkwkwkwk  
Минерва  
Aku sudah ya.  
Zzz selalu ya si Miner  
Caraka  
Ayo dong guys  
Jadilah seperti Minerva  
Минерва  
Kok aku?  
Lev  
^ pake nanya  
rak otak minerva sama otak kita-kita beda keles  
Lagian kita gak seniat itu sampai mau ngasih hadiah ke kamu  
Lev  
nah  
安藤いざなみ  
Aku mau nanya!  
Keles itu apa ya? (゜.゜)  
Lev  
haduh si nami  
WKWKWKWK  
Anti klimaks  
Минерва  
Keles itu artinya semacam kali/mungkin.  
Semacam bahasa gaul di Indonesia.  
Yup  
安藤いざなみ  
Oooooh!  
Aku paham sekarang! (　・`ω・´)  
Caraka  
Guys  
Kalian tau gak sih  
Rasanya sakit  
Kalau aku tidak dapat hadiah saat ulang tahun tapi kalian terus ngebacot di grup  
Lev  
bcd  
apa hubungannya rak  
Maaf saya harus berbalik dan cringe.  
Caraka  
Kalian tega sama aku :(  
Lev  
without any doubt  
yes  
rak ini bukan grup trio indo btw  
Tau nih  
Normal dikit napa  
Caraka  
..............  
LUPA  
PARAH  
NGILANG DULU YA BYE  
Lev  
bener kan dia lupa  
Ngakak wkwkwkwk  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih Reva-chan, Lev-kun, sama Raka-kun ngomongin apa sih? (｀ε´ )  
Минерва  
Iya.  
Aku juga tidak paham.  
Abaikan aja wkwkwk  
Bye semuaaa!  
安藤いざなみ  
LAH KOK BYE (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
CURANG (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Lev  
aku juga bye  
安藤いざなみ  
IH KOK GITUUU! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Ya sudahlah.  
Kamu sebaiknya kembali mengerjakan PR-mu, Izanami.  
安藤いざなみ  
Mine-chan juga mau lanjut beres-beres? (　っ・ω・)っ  
Минерва  
Iya.  
安藤いざなみ  
Ya udah deh bye bye! (人´▽`*)♪  
Tapi aku masih kepo ya! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Sampai jumpa.  



End file.
